Earth-Two
| Notes = * Earth-Two superheroes appeared on Earth-One beginning with ''Flash'' #123. The concept of Earth-Two was developed by writer Gardner Fox. * Many, though not all, Golden Age stories have been retroactively attributed to Earth-Two continuity. The original Earth-Two history was based on much of the mainstream DC Comics stories published between 1935 and 1955 and were considered to be part of the greater Earth-Two environment, though some aspects of the original stories of the primary heroes including Superman, Batman and Wonder Woman of Earth-Two were later retconned heavily to be different from the actual books of that era such as Earth-Two Superman marrying Lois Lane in the early 1950s and becoming editor-in-chief of the Daily Star and Batman marrying a reformed Catwoman in 1955. :Many readers today usually denote the Golden Age Characters to mean the actual characters who actually appear in the books of this era. though some still call the Earth-Two characters as the Golden Age version, despite the Earth-Two characters being very different from the actual characters in the books of that era. *WWII: ** In Earth-Two's version of the months leading up to WWII, the Axis Powers included: Austria, Bulgaria, Croatia, Dukalia, Germany, Hungary, Italy, Japan, Napkan, Nural, Oxnalia, Romania, Toran, Syronia,Twerpan, and others. ** In Earth-Two's version WWII, the neutral and overrun nations included: Bahdnisia, Boravia, Galonia, Kurtavia, Luthoria, Numark, San Monte, and others. ** After America's entry into WWII during December 1941, the fictional evil nations seemingly disappeared. * The existence of the Pre-Crisis Earth-Two Universe was known to the superhuman (both heroic and villainous) populace of Earth-One and several other Earths including Earth-X and Earth-Three. ''Flash'' #129. However the general populace of these other Earths were ignorant of the existence of Pre-Crisis Earth-Two. * The general populace of DC Primary Earth are completely aware of the Crime Syndicate of AmeriKa's source Earth as the third Crime Syndicate has repeatedly invaded and attacked DC Primary Earth. meeting Kal-L of Earth-Two and learning of multiple Earths and some differences between the two Supermen]] * Following the events of Infinite Crisis as well as that of 52, the Multiverse was created anew with fifty-two distinctive alternate realities, each one designated with a number between one and fity-two. One of these realiteis is Earth-2. Although the current Earth-2 bears some similarities to the Pre-Crisis Earth-Two as in its superhuman populace, the new Earth-2 is a completely separate and distinct reality with its own different background and time frame. The general populace of New Earth are also unaware of the new Earth-2 universe. *"Golden Age" Earth-Two was a part of the Multiverse that no longer exists (technically never did exist due to time/historical elimination of the Crisis on Infinite Earths). *The Antimatter Earth-Two was shown to have survived the events of Infinite Crisis. | Trivia = | Links = * Earth-Two based on the article "Comments on a Finite Number of Earths" in the OFFICIAL CRISIS ON INFINITE EARTHS CROSSOVER INDEX by Lou Mougin and Mark Waid. * Earth-Two Timeline from Blaklion * Earth-Two timeline from the Five Earths Project (Note: contains some data from fan fiction) * Earth-Two Chronology from Mike's Amazing World of DC Comics }} Category:Earth-Two Category:Pre-Crisis Characters